How can I forgive you
by shadowflaymenyght
Summary: A short story on how Reid and Cafferdy know each other is revealed when Neal is captured by a Unsub a mysterious charecter is incuded who knows both Cafferdy and Reid enjoy


Neal felt someone or something moving him. He opened his eyes and found himself being moved from his apartment. He wiggled himself until he found his emergency phone and he pressed #1 on speed dial. His phone beeped and he was dropped on the ground. His head slammed into the wood and he saw stars. One of his kidnappers pulled a syringe out of his pocket and plunged it into Neal's thigh. The world slowly receded and he was enveloped by memory. His phone fell to the ground.

" Hello, Neal?"

" Neal whats up?"

The girl on the other side of the phone call looked up from the phone. She got dressed and changed into a black pair of jeans and a black top. A black jacket followed on her body along with a small arsenal of weapons. 5 knives, 3 guns and numerous rounds for the guns. She was a Nyte and she would protect her loved one if it was the last thing she was to do.

Burke

Peter awoke to the sound of his phone. It was Diana from the office.

"Peter, Neal had his anklet cut. As soon as we lost the signal we checked his apartment and we found a struggle. He was taken by force. Peter, I'm worried."

" I'm coming in OK so ill be there."

He arrived at the office 15 minutes latter and he found the entire team worrying over Neal. It was bad this was the 5 male in New York to go missing in the week. This was bad. Peter made the call that he never wanted to call. He placed a call to the BAU.

Reid.

Reid walked into work and was carting about a gallon of coffee with him. He had a really bad dream containing Neal Cafferdy and it had dent been a good one. He had been modeling when Neal suddenly just collapses and then he ran over to Reid and …..

" pretty boy?"

Reid snapped out his daydream. His coworker Derek Morgan had just said something important hadn't he?

" Yeah Morgan, whats up?"

" Meeting in the round table, you ok"

" yeah I'm ok how about you?"

" I'm not the one daydreaming in the middle of the night."

" sorry Morgan"

Now Morgan was confused. Why was Reid apologizing to him.

" Lets get to the Round Table shall we? Asked Reid innocently"

they headed to the room with the round table. Reid brought his large coffee. They saw the entire team in the room.

Aaron" Hotch" Hotchner

David " Rossi" Rossi

Emily Prentice

Jenifer Jaureu

Penelope Garcia

Derek Morgan

and myself in the room.

" Your on board Garcia. Said Hotch"

" You all get to go to the big apple. There have been a total of 7 men go missing and 4 of the men have turned up at the hospital dead. They all have been killed the same way. A slice through the jugular and corroded arteries and also there have been 2 men who have been let go by the kidnappers explained Garcia "

" If the unsub is letting the subjects go then why are some dead? Asked Rossi""

" well the only ones who where let go where these guys". Two very good looking men showed up on the screen." They where let go but they don't want to talk about what happened to them. There best friends asked for a rape kit to be done on them and both had semen in there anal cavity and also they had severe bruising on there body. Said JJ.

" So he is raping his victims and then he kills the ones who are ugly? Asked Morgan

" No all the people who are dead are still good looking' said Garcia

" So why are we being called in to this so late asked Hotch.

" well because another man was taken from his home about two hours ago and he is an FBI consultant and he is very important to the White Collar division. And his name is Neal Cafferdy. Said JJ

The spray of coffee was amazing. The coughing that followed was shocking. The person who had the coffee sprayed out there nose was even more surprised.

Reid asked " Are you sure its Neal Cafferdy?"

" yes Reid its him"

" Has the police searched his home?"

" yes Reid why do you-

" Reid did you pose for him asked a shocked Garcia"

" Why asked a horrified Reid"

a picture of a hansom man who looked a hell of a lot like Reid showed on the screen of the round table room. The man in the picture was only wearing a towel.

Reid began to shake. He paled so much that he looked like he was going to pass out. Reid kept swallowing trying to forget that painting. He tried to forget meeting Neal and how he lost his virginity. Hotch walked over to Reid and placed a hand on him. Reid shied away. Reid didn't mean to be rude but he just didn't like being touched since his incident with Neal Cafferdy. The entire team was watching him and he knew that he wouldn't be too much help on the case.

" Hotch, I don't think I will be good on this case. Its personal. Said Reid"

" how personal Reid?"

" I don't really want to be near Cafferdy if I can help it we really um are not really comfortable with each other explained Reid.

The room got usually quiet and Reid felt odd, like they where expecting something from him.

He felt like he owed them so he told them how he had met Neal. It had never been reported because his mother had thought he had been on a camping trip with a friend of his.

" So when I was 15, I was kidnapped by human traffickers. I was a really good looking guy and so i was picked up by them and I was drugged and i was raped until they found another boy. At the time they had three boys. Jordan Sweet, Neal Cafferdy and myself. We where all stuck together in the pit of hell. At one point in time we where. Reid paused to catch his breath. We where forced to have sex with each other. Jordan refused and he was shot in the head. Right in front of us. this went on for about 4 week and we where let go. We ran to our houses and never talked again.

Garcia ran over and hugged Reid.

Hotch looked at him with pity. 


End file.
